The Runaway Song
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: Leo hears May's singing voice and thinks it is great but, May runaways to india because she's thinks she's bad at singing alone. Will Leo find her? LeoXMay Turtle tot fiction
1. May's Singing Voice

The Runaway Song

Chapter 1

One day, 7 year old, Leo herd singing in the abandoned hotel,it was 7 year old, May singing sweet dreams (by Beyonce) Turn the lights on

Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high

I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

"That was Beautiful" said Leo "AAAAHHHH! screamed May


	2. May Runs away

The Runaway Song

Chapter 2

"Leo! What are you doing here!" screamed May in suprise. " I herd wonderful music, and you're great" said Leo. " I did not want anyone to hear or see me" said May. "why not?" asked Leo "because I would look stupid" said May "Because, I don't think I would look good on my own, I always sang with sisters" May explained. "oh" Leo said, feeling sad for May. "How about a concert for our families?". "What!" said May, "I can't Leo, I can't" said May. "I'll give you time to think about it" Leo told her. But, by morning after breakfast Leo went to visit May But, she was gone and left a note & her light blue gloves. "WHAT! SHE's GONE, and sorry about the yelling" said Leo. "I'm afraid so my boy" said Kiara "Me & May were planning something for you guys and she got scared & that's why she runaway to..." Leo said. "India Leo boy" Kiara said. "Then I'll find her" Leo offered, Splinter came ,& He & Kiara knew Leo secertly loved May. So, they told him to be carefull out there. and so, he went to India and when he got there, he was in a blue cloak. And he started to look for May. Meanwhile May was wearing a gypsy outfit ( think the India outfit the Chipettes wore in The Chipmunk Adventure) she a tiny shirt that was white, and wore white gypsy pants, and a light blue vest and a pair of light blue shoes. With a light blue cloak.


	3. The Store Angel?

The Runaway Song

Chapter 3

May now lived in a India Underground home. And May was upset that Leo wanted her to perform a concert for their families. Then she went out to get food. But, she could not find any food, but, then a hungry Bengal Tiger attacked an India store and wanted the Manager. Luckly, May was flexable enough to defend the manager. The tiger attacked the manager but, May tackled the tiger. And the tiger tried to attack May. But, May was too quick and flexable. The Manager saw the unindenfied gypsy girl fighting the tiger. Soon, the tiger fainted and was sent back to where it came from. And the manager awarded May with food. And then May left, and she was called the Store Angel. Soon, Leo asked the manager May saved where she went and the manager said "Who? The Store Angel?". "Store Angel?" said Leo, "Yes her she saved me from a bengal tiger". "Really?" said Leo "Yes" said the manager. "And she wore a light blue cloak" the manager said. "Thank you" said Leo. So, Leo continued his Quest for May. While at home "I hope the boy and Mayflower are alright" said Kiara. "I hope so, too" Splinter added. While May missed her home, family and friends. But, if she returned home she would to to perform a concert for her and Leo's families. She then ran to back to the village, Hoping to face her stagefright.


	4. Leo's looking for May

The Runaway Song

Chapter 4

Then May saw Leo and Leo saw her. And Leo sang this to May (Sonic Underground Have You Got The 411)

(vocals na)Have you got the 411?

searching everywhere For this special lady,Looking for this special lady,

you have the 411?,Please help me if you can Stop my lonely waitin, Have

you got the 411?,(vocals na), I will do anything to see her

again.I will fight the battles and I know I can win. Mountains are not tall

enough to keep me away.I will gladly give up any price I can pay. Oh

whoa, Looking for someone, Have you got the 411?, I'm searching

everywhere. For this special lady, Looking for someone. Have you got

the 411?, Please help me if you can. Stop my lonely waitin,Have you got

the 411?,(vocals na),Have you got the 411?

When May herd the song, she was happy that Leo cares about her. And the two got on the plane back to new york. And they were back home now was left was the concert May has to do.


	5. May's Concert only own retrievers

The Runaway Song

Chapter 5

When Leo & May got back to the hotel in new york, May had a concert to do but, May was still nervous. So, Leo came up with a plan. "How about a little practice here" Leo said "Okay" said May, Leo cleverly turned on the microphone when May was not looking. Then May sang (Sonic Underground I Found My Home) Im so glad I found my home, I've been walkin through this world alone,

wonderin' where I fit in, where do I belong, now a miracles happened

to me,I found my home, a home is a place in your heart where memories

flow,Just close your eyes and the child inside of you goes back to that

place that you always call your own, back to that special feelin that I've

never known.I'm so glad I found my home.I've been walkin through this

world alone, wonderin' where I fit in, where do I belong, now a miracles

happened to me.I found my home (paused for 3 seconds)

I found my home

Just then Leo revealed May singing the song and everyone in their families cheered for May. Then May did not have stagefright anymore. And smiled at Leo. The End


End file.
